In order to provide depth control for multiple-section agricultural implements, implements commonly include an electro-hydraulic control system. The control system is typically used to adjust depth of a single ground-engaging tool (e.g., disk gang assembly) or a frame section (e.g., wing) across a width of the implement, transverse to a direction of travel. For example, John Deere's AccuDepth™ provides depth control across the width of the implement but not fore-to-aft in the direction of travel.
The frame sections are pivotally coupled to one another at a pivot location so that the agricultural implement can more closely follow the contour of the ground and yet fold for transport across a width of the implement, transverse to a direction of travel. The frame sections support a plurality of ground-engaging tools, which are drawn through the soil.